The invention pertains to a spray nozzle repositioning device for use in a multinozzle spray dampening system for a printing press. The device permits the repositioning of each of the nozzles to reduce the area covered by the dampening spray. Thus, the dampening spray may be adjusted to accommodate different page sizes.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,375, I disclose a spray dampening system for use in a printing operation. That system employs a spray bar on which are fixedly mounted solenoid operated spray dampening fluid nozzles. The spray nozzle repositioning device of this invention is intended to fit the spray bars and more particularly the nozzle connecting formations such as the solenoid stems extending outwardly from the spray bar to reposition those nozzles.
Heretofore, in order to accommodate different page sizes and thus reduce the area covered by the spray dampening system, it was necessary to totally replace the spray bars and nozzles of the system to match the web size reduction. This is both expensive and time consuming and would result in press shut down for extended periods of time.
The device makes it possible to change the center-to-center distance of the spray nozzles in the spray dampening system of the type shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,375 to accommodate a reduction in the width ofthe paper web being printed. The device avoids the necessity of totally replacing the spray bars and nozzles of the system. The device will permit the repositioning of each of the nozzles to match the web size reduction by moving each nozzle the proper distance in a horizontal plane and also move the nozzle closer to the surface being sprayed. This will not only reduce the size of the area being sprayed but it will avoid excessive overlap of the spray patterns of adjacent nozzles as they impinge upon this surface, which in the usual case is a dampening roller. The device permits the spray bar to remain in its original position relative to the dampening roller in the offset printing press. Thus the spray bar itself does not have to be moved. The changed can be accomplished merely by removing each of the nozzles, inserting the nozzle repositioning device on the spray bar and then connecting the removed nozzle to the nozzle repositioning device.